Gray's Ice Dragon
by experimenter19
Summary: After the GMG come to an end with Fairy Tail back on the top and in their guild hall, a new dragon slayer emerges getting Gray's attention, but not everyone is fond of this development Requested by IceDragonSlayerEmi791 Rated M for Violence, language & some sexual content and I do not own fairy tail credit to Hiro Mashima COMPLETE
1. broken heart

**this is the first chapter of story requested by IceDragonSlayerEmi791 with her OC Emi**

* * *

After fighting off the seven dragons from the past and winning the games, fairy tail is back on top as the number one guild in Fiore.

"Feels good now that the guild is back on top," Natsu said proudly.

"I hear that" a random guild member shouts.

The whole guild was in a frenzy partying, drinking and fighting like no tomorrow it went on like this for a good couple of hours.

Several hours later

The party was coming to an end the only wizard left we're team Natsu, thunder legion, Mira, Juvia with Makarov last but not least.

When suddenly the guild doors opened up getting everyone's attention as a silhouette stands in the doorway.

The figure moved forward revealing to be a girl with an exceed sitting on her shoulder, as she got closer they could see more details of her.

For starters, she has long white hair in a ponytail as evident, but it is hanging down on the right side of her neck along with bangs covering her right eye leaving her left blue eye unhindered.

She wore a black hoodie with the hood up with a black tank top underneath highlighting her modest size bust for her size.

For bottoms she wore baggy cargo pants with what appears to be Converse for shoes, a look to her hands reveals her wearing black fingerless gloves.

Lastly, she had a pair of headphones like Laxus hanging around her neck, but instead of metal spikes, they had what looked to be ice crystals in there place.

Sitting on her left shoulder was a purple haired exceed with one ear folded over.

"Hello is this the fairy tail guild I came to join," the mysterious girl said in a neutral tone.

"Yes my dear and mind telling us your name," Makarov said.

"The names Emi Kori and this is my partner Jinx," the now named Emi said pointing to her purple-haired companion.

"Mind telling us about you and your magic," Makarov said having a good idea what hers is.

"I'm a first generation Ice dragon slayer," Emi said still holding her neutral tone.

As you might expect everyone floored themselves at this as they would never have expected this.

"Where were you when the dragon attacked Crocus," Natsu said as picked himself up getting a round of nodes.

"I would have been there, but I got caught up fighting off ice wyverns on my way to the games so I wish I could have been there to help you guys out," Emi said in an apologetic tone.

"nothing we can do about it now," Makarov said

At this everyone found their seats at large table to continue the conversation.

Something else they noticed when they all say down was she was very short easily a foot shorter than Natsu or Gray but taller than Wendy by just over 6 inches.

Emi looked around the table want to remember everyone's face till she landed on a black-haired boy with no shirt on who locked eyes with her for second longer than either planned before Emi managed to pull away.

"Everyone mind introducing your selves," Makarov said

With that said everyone gave her their names and was pleased to find out the boy she locked eyes with longer than she expected was Gray.

"Hello, my name's is Juvia," Juvia said last with a bright smile.

Emi didn't know why but there was something about this woman sitting next to Gray made her angry, good thing she has a good poker face.

"What about her living arrangements me," Erza said

"She can stay with me for the night" Lucy offered

"That's fine" Emi accepted

"Natsu you better not break in tonight same goes for the rest of you" Lucy yelled.

"Fine" Natsu said as it was apparent he had something on his mind.

No one questioned it as this is a rare opportunity when Natsu is _behaving_ himself, they learned to take what they can get.

"Who was the dragon who taught you your magic," Erza said.

"My dragon's name is Iceron he taught me my magic and yours," Emi said pointing to the fellow 1st Gen dragon slayers.

"My dragon's name is Metalicana, Wendy is Grandeeney and salamanders is Igneel" Gajeel said

What they weren't expecting was Emi to fall out of her seat at the mention of Igneel with a mixture of fear and shock on the poor girl.

" S-sorry it's just I remember I asked Iceron if there were other dragon slayers once and he mentioned that a dragon he greatly feared and respected was also training a human too, and the dragon's name was Igneel," Emi said as she manages to get back in her seat.

"Why are you so scared of Igneel and Natsu," Makarov said

"We'll Natsu single-handedly beat the twin dragon slayers of sabertooth when they were both in dragon force so can you blame me. as for Igneel Iceron mention how he was the only fire dragon who rendered his ice useless and said if you run into his slayer to be wary of him" Emi said while noticing Gajeel scoffed at the mention of Natsu defeating the twin dragon slayers.

"Relax I won't hurt ya as long as you don't purposely cause harm to the guild isn't that right Laxus," Natsu said sinister smirk aimed right at Laxus who looked away.

The snarky comment and attitude left as quickly as it came as Natsu went back to his previous thoughts.

"How old are you anyway," Wendy said

"I'll be 19 years old this December" Emi said

At this Makarov got up to get something from the bar they all assumed it was to get another beer, when he got back he had the guild stamp along two pints of beer.

"Where do you want it and what color" Makarov said

"Right forearm black, " Emi said as she pulled up her hoodie to reveal her pale skin.

The guild Mark found it's spot in the center of her right forearm ink and Jinx got him in black as well on his back like the other Exceeds.

"You two are now officially in the guild," Makarov said.

At this everyone cheered at this and went into party mode even though they're only about a dozen people there and strangely Natsu wasn't joining in as he was still in deep thought.

Emi was about the ask what going on when she felt someone tap her she looks and sees Lucy.

"Relax this is Normal, and we better leave now as I don't want to stay out too late," Lucy said as she dragged Emi with Jinx not far behind.

Lucy's house

"Welcome to my humble abode," Lucy said as the two wizard entered her house.

"Based on your guild's track record I'm surprised on how clean it is," Jinx said

"Wait right here gotta make sure Natsu or the others aren't here," Lucy said with evident distaste in her voice.

"The others live here as well," Emi said curiously while silently hoping to see gray again.

"No, but for some reason, they all like to break into my home and camp out here while I'm gone" Lucy in an irritated tone.

After several minutes of searching Lucy was relieved to find out no one has broken into her house _this time_.

"We're in the clear, so we don't have to worry about some unwanted guest" Lucy with a sigh, at this Lucy, gave Emi and jinx the grand tour of her house.

Thanks to no interruptions from unwanted guest Lucy was able to give her the run down and a place to sleep for the night and give her some food.

"So what ya think of the everyone at the guild," Lucy said

"They all seemed nice," Emi said blankly.

"You think so, and I can't blame ya for being afraid of Natsu," Lucy said

"We weren't in Fiore at the time of your disappearance, but that doesn't mean tales of his strength didn't find their way to the other countries," Jinx said

"That reminds me where were you all this time since the other dragon slayers were living in Fiore before the X784 S-class trials," Lucy said

"We were at the northern content doing independent magic jobs, that's how we got caught up eliminating ice wyverns during the games," Jinx said

"Don't know about you but I'm getting pretty tired," Lucy said

"Sleep does sound good," Emi said with a yawn only to be followed up by a yawn from jinx.

While Lucy for once was able to sleep peacefully in her bed, Emi and Jinx slept on the couch.

Back at the guild

The remaining member of fairy tail at the guild decided to call it a night none more so than Gray as he has some strange thoughts going through his mind after meeting Emi.

Unsurprisingly Juvia was glued to his side, and for some reason, this irradiated him more so than before but wasn't about to lash out at a friend as that's not the fairy tail way.

"I'm heading home for the night see you guys tomorrow," Gray said before leaving with Juvia unsurprisingly following him till she forced to part ways with him to go back to fairy hills.

As Gray was nearing his home, he couldn't help but have this longing for Emi; this was foreign to him as he never felt this way about any girl before.

Don't get him wrong he has the desire to be with a woman as much as the next guy, but none have given him the desire to go beyond hitting and quitting as some would say and even then his time as a fairy tail mage kept him from going that far.

He didn't have time to dwell on these feeling as he's getting tired and wanted to get home to and get some much-needed sleep, unknown to him that he's not alone in this regard.

With Natsu

Natsu plus happy were on there way to there cabin in the woods; they're nearing the edge of the town before being jumped by none other the iron dragon slayers.

"What the fuck Gajeel what was that for," Natsu said angrily

"We need to talk to Wendy and Laxus are waiting for us as I doubt you noticed the change in the winds when Emi showed up," Gajeel said

"I did thank you very much," Natsu said in an irritated tone.

"Sure you did," Gajeel said with a sneer.

"whatever just lead the way," Natsu said

With that said Natsu and happy followed Gajeel to his place, and as Gajeel noted Wendy and Laxus plus Carla were waiting for him.

"So what this about," Laxus said

"Simple as Wendy and I sensed that Gray and that girl Emi are mates," Gajeel said getting a nod out of Wendy.

"What do you mean by that" Laxus said

"You wouldn't know this as you are second gen dragon slayer but we dragon slayers not only take on more than just our dragon magic we also take on other traits of a dragon-like how we only have one mate," Gajeel said getting a shocked look out of Laxus.

"There's still a lot about being a dragon slayer I need to learn," Laxus said with a sigh.

"You can say that again," Wendy said with a giggle.

"That reminds me is that why Natsu was trading look with what's her name kagura during the party after winning the games" Laxus with smirk getting a blush out of the fire mage.

Gajeel and Wendy didn't even try to hide their laughter as they were joined by Laxus all the while Natsu blush only grew.

"Yes you would be correct Laxus," Gajeel said

"So Natsu it is true," Laxus said with a smirk as he couldn't help but dif Natsu grave deeper at this revelation.

"Yes, she's my mate" Natsu manages to say while fighting off a blush.

"I was wondering why you kept eyeing Kagura throughout the games, and when you had hurt look when Minerva ran kagura through with her sword I was lucky to even noticed it at all" Happy said

"So what are you gonna do Natsu," Wendy said.

"I don't know yet," Natsu said blankly.

"I'm not sure what going to be funnier you hooking up with a mermaid or Erza reaction to it," Laxus said with a chuckle.

"Please don't say that," Natsu said with evident fear in his voice.

"I'm not sorry as you brought this on yourself Natsu," Laxus said as he continued his laughter only to be joined by Gajeel.

"So what are we going to do about Juvia," Natsu said ending Laxus and Gajeel fun only to cause an uncomfortable silence.

"As bad as it sounds we have to tell her in advance or god forbid how she will react to them hooking up without warning" Laxus

"Considering she still considers Lucy a love reveal it's a good idea," Happy said

"Gajeel you tell her," Natsu said

"What why me," Gajeel said.

"You've known her longer than anyone here," Natsu said

"Natsu you do it your better at this kind of thing better than me," Gajeel said

"Wendy you do it after all your girl," Natsu said

"Not me I'm too scared to do it, Laxus you do it since your the oldest" Wendy said

"Hell no you guys no more about this than me" Laxus shouts.

This little standoff went on for several minutes arguing over who going to break the news to Juvia before Carla had enough.

"Enough you four can't decide on your own on who break the news to Juvia than just draw straws to decide," Carla said in an impatient tone.

All she got was silence which was enough of an answer telling her they all agreed not trusting any of the dragon slayers she went off the gather the sticks needed.

After everything was said and done, Natsu was the one who was forced to break the news to juvia.

But since they are members of a wizarding guild and money usually comes first the stick double as a list of the order of who will tell juvia if for whatever reason Natsu can't break the news.

After a lengthy discussion, they all agreed not to tell her off the bat as they want to see how this all plays out first.

The next day

As you might expect the news of ANOTHER dragon slayer joining the guild was well shocked would be an understatement.

It was also this time everyone from the night before learned that she has mitch matched eyes the blue one she can see through, but the other covered by her bangs was green.

It was also at this time they learned her personality is as cold as the element she wields, with a few exceptions no one is immune to her cold persona.

Who are the expectations that would be Jinx and Makarov for apparent reason, strangely enough, Gray as well, shocking Jinx slightly, respectively the other dragon slayers are on this list but not to the same extent as the previously mentioned.

Emi right now is currently at the job board scanning over the different request, beyond the standard monster elimination request not many intrigued her enough to take them.

Just when a job finally caught her eye and about to grab it when suddenly a loud voice rang through the guild.

"Gray-sama I found a job I would like to take with you," Juvia said brightly getting Grays attention.

Emi didn't know why but this declaration by the water mage angered her greatly the emotion quickly faded away as a result of Gray response.

"No, as I already have plans," Gray said blankly quickly bring Juvia down from her high, getting smile from Emi but it quickly faded.

"No matter I wait for your return," Juvia said before going on her way.

"Who was that," Emi said coming up from behind Gray scaring him slightly.

"Oh that's Juvia she was part of the phantom lord guild with Gajeel before it got disbanded and joined with him after Natsu saves Erza from the tower of heaven," Gray said

"Oh okay then," Emi said in a neutral tone.

"Well see you I gotta job to do," Gray said as he was about to leave when Emi stopped him.

"Is it okay if I tag along as I'm new to this" Emi said with a slight blush that fortunately went unnoticed, secretly she was hoping it could just be her and Gray, but this only confused her but didn't have time to dwell on it.

"That fine but Erza is coming to since we're in the same team," Gray said

"That's fine, Jinx you coming," Emi said

"Right here," Jinx said as he found his spot on her shoulder.

"So who else is on your team Gray," Emi said as the trio left the guild.

"They would be Natsu and happy, Wendy and Carla and Lucy," Gray said as he held the door open for Emi as the left the guild hall.

"Are they coming as well?" Emi said

"Na Lucy, Wendy, and Carla went off a small job they can handle as they can't do much on the big ticket quest," Gray said

"So where Natsu" Jinx said

"He got called by the master and when he does that it's safe to assume he can't go on the job," Gray said as he waved to Natsu who waved back as he headed toward the master's office.

"So what the job," Emi said.

"It's your standard Dark guild elimination quest," Gray said

"Oh okay then…. Wait where are we going" Emi said in a slightly scared tone near the end.

"Sorry Emi but to get to the job in time we have to take a train," Gray said

A black cloud hung over her head as they got closer and closer to the train station needless to say this will be a very eventful trip.

"Nice to see you made it Gray and I assume Emi joining us," Erza said

"Yep she asks to join as she new to the this" Gray said

"That reminds me where is Natsu" Erza said

"The master called to see him in his office meaning we gotta do this by our selves," Gray said

"Based on the look in her eye Emi suffers from motion sickness," Erza said

"Yes she does," Jinx said

"Just hope she can keep it together on the way their" Erza said

"One way to find out," Gray said as he was reluctantly carried Emi on board but wasn't as bad thank to Jinx.

Back at the Guild

Several minutes earlier

"You wanted me, Gramps," Natsu said as he entered the master office.

"I just got a letter addressed to you from the last guild I would ever imagine requesting our help," Makarov said with a smirk as he held the letter in question in hand.

"A-and who would that b-b-be g-gramps" Natsu stuttered

"Oh, how about an all-female guild," Makarov said before breaking out in hysterical laughter before handing the letter to Natsu.

Natsu proceeds to open the letter to be met with the guild emblem of mermaid heel before reading its contents.

"What it says my boy," Makarov said

"It says that Kagura Mikazuchi Request the appearance of Natsu dragneel of fairy tail for a job request to big for her to deal with, the reason being its fire-related quest and meet her at the mermaid heel guild hall in no more than three days," Natsu said

"Looks like you better get going and make sure everything goes smoothly and treat Kagura right," Makarov said with a massive grin plastered across her face.

"Will do gramps?" Natsu said with a mix of joy and fear.

At this Natsu was quick to put the letter back in the envelope before leaving the masters office.

As Natsu started to head back to pack up, he remembered he had to break the news to Juvia about Gray and Emi, but it looks like Gajeel the one who has to do it now.

Later that day

Thanks to Happy it didn't take long for the two pack their things and much to Natsu displeasure the train stations.

As he made his way toward the train station, his mind was going over the contents of the letter that currently in his hand as he couldn't find it in him to put it in his bag,

Unfortunately for him, his walk toward the train station would be less than ideal as ran into the person he was hoping not to run in.

Just as he rounded the corner, he was met with the sight of the resident water mage heading in the direction of the guild.

"Ah Natsu nice to see you do you know where Gray-sama is I was wondering if he has returned from whatever he's doing" Juvia

Natsu quickly hid the letter behind him as he knows how girls tend to blab their mouths to other as he learned from the years of Mira working the bar.

"Sorry juvia I'm busy ya see as he pointed out his travel bag," Natsu said

"Then you have to know where Gray-sama is since your on the same team," Juvia said with hope in her voice.

"The thing is juvia this is a special mission that only me and Happy are going on sorry," Natsu said shakily.

"Your lying you know where Gray-sama is don't you," Juvia said with fierce determination as she notices something in Natsu hand.

"I don't know where he is I swear," Natsu said shakily.

"Than what is that in your hand, does it say where Gray-sama is," Juvia said fiercely

"That is none of your business Juvia," Natsu said in a severe tone a stark contrast to his emotion a moment ago as he gripped harder on the letter not wanting anyone to see the mermaid heel mark on the message.

One look in Natsu eyes told her she wasn't going to win this fight she so dropped it for now.

"Natsu are you going to tell her" Happy whispered into Natsu ear.

"As much as I want to happy now not a good time we have to be at mermaid heel to two days" Natsu whispered back.

"Did you tell Gajeel?" Happy said

"No we have to stop by his place on the way to the train station," Natsu said

"Okay," Happy said

"I don't know where he is but if the job is anything like we've done before as a team should be back by the end on the week Juvia," Natsu said

Juvia knew there was more than what Natsu was letting on but decided to drop it as he looks like he's in a hurry, she knows better than to impede on other wizards job.

"Than I will wait for Gray-sama to return," Juvia said before going on her own.

"Phew that was a close one huh Happy," Natsu said

"You can say that again now we better get going before Gajeel decides to go on another job as Wendy is out of town on a quest" Happy said

"Right, "Natsu said as the two headed toward Gajeel place.

When the two made it to Gajeel place the told him what's going on and well Gajeel laughed at Natsu expense for being called out by that master and then agreed to fill Juvia in on the situation.

Natsu and happy boarded the next train to the mermaid heel guild hall to get this special mission out of the way.

With Gajeel

After thinking it over letting Gray and Emi playout was starting to sound like a bad idea as there on a mission right now forcing his hand.

Now is the time break it to her as she is easily the most fearsome water mage he's ever known, unfortunately for him, life has a nasty habit of throwing him a curve ball this time in the form of Levy.

"What this about Juvia and what was so funny when you laugh," Levy said as she came out from behind the corner after waiting for Natsu be far enough away.

"Ahhhh," Gajeel said

"Let me rephrase that tell me what going on now," Levy said with a firm glare.

"Damn why does she have to be so cute when she like that….probably why she's my mate," Gajeel thought to himself.

Gajeel first invited her into his home as this is a private conversation and doesn't want this to spread like wildfire.

Levy had her hand covering her mouth after gajeel finished explaining what going on as she and many of the other girl were secretly rooting for Juvia.

"Now if you excuse me I have a conversation with Juvia," Gajeel said as he got up from his seat.

"wait, " Levu said

"Yeah," Gajeel said

"Who is your mate," Levy said internally she is hoping it's her.

"I-i-it's you" Gajeel manage to say before looking to the side resulting in a moment of silence.

Suddenly without warning, Levy pulled his face toward her only to lock lips with him before separating.

"Come on we need to catching up to Juvia fast and don't worry I'll help you break the news," Levy said with a smile.

Gajeel struggled to find the words to thank her but couldn't as he was dragged away by Levy.

Thankfully it didn't take long to find Juvia thanks to Gajeel enhanced sense of smell; he felt more confident about this with Levy be his side.

they found Juvia on her way back to fairy hills; it was then the realization of what Gajeels about to say finally hit him.

But he knew he had to do this, with all his willpower he continued onward fortunately for him Levy was by his side.

"Juvia" Gajeel shouts getting the water mage"s attention.

"Yes Gajeel what it is," Juvia said

The conversation that followed was as heartbreaking as you could imagine, Juvia refused to believe it.

"YOUR LYING!" Juvia shouts before unleashed a massive current of boiling water sending Gajeel back away before running off the fairy hill.

"Gajeel are you alright," Levy said she tried her hardest to the left Gajeel up.

"Yeah I'm fine Shrimp, I honestly expect that, but I am a little surprised she didn't hit me harder," Gajeel said

"Come on let's get you to the guild and patch you up," Levy said

"Thank you for coming don't know if I could have told her by myself," Gajeel said resulting in a kiss on the cheek.

At the guild hall

It was around the same time yesterday when Emi showed up when Gajeel and Levy and like before it was mostly empty.

"Gajeel what happened to you," Mira said

"Is the Master here?" Levy said

"Right here now what happens to you," Master said

"Infirmary first talk later" was Gajeel simple response.

With the help of Mira Gajeel was patch up quickly and was more or less Back to normal minus a few aches and pain from getting steam blasted by Juvia.

"As I'm you sure you've noticed Juvia is head over heel in love with Gray," Gajeel said

"Yes," Makarov and Mira said in unison.

"I told her Gray will never return her feeling for him and give up now...and before you cut me off it has to to with the Emi" Gajeel said

"Ok continue," Makarov said

"Long story short Gray and Emi are on dragon terms Mates," Gajeel said

"What do you mean by that" Mira said

"Levy comes her for a sec….like this" Gajeel said before suddenly biting down of Levy's neck with his canines.

"Ow," Levy said before Gajeel let go.

"Gajeel what did you just do," Makarov said in a severe tone.

"Look for yourself," Gajeel said pointing to Levy's shoulder, on Levy right shoulder his magic circle formed.

"Levy is my mate, and I just marked her as mine," Gajeel said

Both Makarov and Mira had looks of complete and utter shock at this; Levy was blushing up a storm at this.

"Need I continue," Gajeel said with a smirk.

"No as I'm sure will find the rest in time," Makarov said

"I don't know what to say," Mira said not knowing how to continues.

"Well there's nothing we can do about it but hope for the best for Gray and Emi and Juvia's broken heart," Gajeel said

"I'll go talk to Juvia and try to help her through this" Mira said

"Levy go with her as I doubt Mira can do this alone," Gajeel said

"Got it," Levy said as Her Mira headed to fairy hills leaving Gajeel and Makarov all alone in the infirmary.

"I don't know about you master, but I'm heading out now," Gajeel said as he got up.

"Gajeel wait," Makarov said

"Yeah what," Gajeel said as he faced Makarov.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention you may go now," Makarov said

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter and I would have focused more on Gray and Emi but I really wanted to get most of the explanation out of the way**

 **and in case you're wondering there will be a NatsuXkagura spin-off in the future and that one is my idea**

 **I don't know when the spin-off will be released but I can say it will be after I finish writing the NatsuXminerva story which probably won't be written**

 **by before the year comes to a close**

 **as always makes sure to fav follow and leave a chapter reviews**


	2. new love

**ok chapter 2 is here enjoy**

* * *

It's been one hour into the train ride, Erza, Gray and Emi plus Jinx and like the other slayer, Emi was suffering from motion sickness.

Unfortunately for Gray, he is fighting off a blush, which is new to him why Emi is leaning on him since they have to take a train to get the job location.

It didn't help that both Erza and Jinx had massive smirks on their faces from this little display.

It only got worse as Emi collapsed to resting her head on Gray's leg which seemed to ease her motion sickness.

"Now you know what it feels like when I help Natsu with his motion sickness," Erza said with a slight chuckle.

"You're hiding something Erza," Gray said with a smirk, but it died soon after

"I have nothing to hide as I'm not interested in Natsu in that way," Erza said knowing what Gray had in mind.

"What about Natsu," Gray said in hope to turn the table again.

"I confronted Natsu about this some time ago, he is grateful that I helped him, he has no romantic feeling towards me," Erza said as her smirk only grew at Gray's predicament.

Gray didn't know what to think of this other than keeping his mouth shut as he knows this is a losing battle.

After several hours they reached their destination Emi had a slight blush after realizing her position with Gray.

"This is going to be fun" Jinx whispered to Erza as it finally dawned on him what going on with Emi weird behavior.

"Agreed," Erza whispered back as she notices the look Emi has in her eyes, Gray as well.

The trio plus Jinx quickly found the mayor of sent the request headed off to stop the dark guild.

After an hour of walking the wizard stand before the dark guild that meets it ends today.

"This is normally where Natsu rings the bell, but since he's not here Emi it's all your, I want to see the powers of an Ice dragon slayer," Erza said

"With pleasure ICE DRAGON"S ROAR" Emi shouts as a massive torrent of Ice and snow shoot out of her mouth with veracity close to their resident Fire dragon slayer.

The roar didn't burn the door but chilled it to the point where a single blast from Grays ice cannon shattered like wine glass hitting the floor.

Erza took the lead in, and Gray quickly discarded his shirt causing Emi to blush without anyone noticing; They found themselves facing about 30 dark mages split up to take them all on.

Erza Requip into her heaven wheeled armor and began to cut them down one after another.

Gray went on his own like Erza dishing out a variety of ice make spells leaving Emi and Jinx to take care of the rest.

"ICE DRAGON FREEZING ELBOW" Emi shout as her hand and forearm are cover in ice and slashed at one of the dark mages resulting the victim blood splattering out resulting in a cry in pain.

Emi quickly punches him in the face knocking him out cold before dodging an incoming attack and knees the attacker in the Gut before hitting the back of the head knocking him out.

Unfortunate she was too preoccupied to not realized another opponent is coming up from behind; unfortunately, this opponent got lucky and nailed her in the gut; fortunately, she recovered quickly.

"ICE DRAGON FREEZING CLAW" Emi shouts as he first becomes encased in ice and gives a devastating uppercut sending wizard backward.

The wizard managed to get to his feet and dish out a few spells of his own, the type of magic he uses is the opposite of hers, fire.

"Time to test my metal against Natsu's element," Emi said as her ice magic began to flare up.

Air temperature in the room began to drop to the point where Gray started to feel cold, her eyes turn into draconian slits.

"Fire Ball" the wizard shouts as massive balls of fire headed to towards Emi getting worried looks out of Erza and Gray.

"Gonna need a lot more firepower than that defeat me ICE DRAGONS WALL" Emi shots as a massive wall of ice easily dwarfing what Gray is cable of that effortlessly held off the attack.

"Damn," the wizard said before a red aura started to form getting even more concerned looks from her fellow guildmates.

Wasn't long before wizard shot off what can only be described as crescent-shaped blades of fire heading straight towards Emi.

"ICE DRAGON COLD WINGS" Emi shouts as her hand and arms are covered in ice only for her flair her arm send rounds of ice and snow toward the flames.

The ice and snow effortlessly nullify her attack and keep going until they make contact with the man knocking down.

"Time to end this ICE DRAGON SOLID KNEE" Emi shouts as she brings her ice cover knee down on the man causing him to scream out in pain before Emi knocked unconscious.

Emi looks to her remaining opponent many eyes wavered on whether they should continue or not, Emi wouldn't give them the chance to decide.

And so after several minutes, all the dark mages when they entered were down for they count except one and he was the guild master who decided to see if he should step in.

Now he had no choice and was a cut above the rest, but he knew if pointless to take on Erza scarlet and so went for the dragon slayer first.

"Now it's my turn," the guild master said as stepped out of his hiding spot and confronted  
Emi.

Emi was not expecting the guild master to single her out and nearly manage to dodge an attack that would have dropped her.

"Interfere, and this whole place gets blown to hell," The guild master said as held out a detonator attached to his necklace before placing it around his neck.

"Relax I can take care of this guy," Emi said

Erza and Gray gave a stern look before stepping back to let Emi take this guy on, and jinx knew first hand Emi has her work cut out for her and found his spot on Gray shoulder.

"Time to die, little girl," The guild master said in a sick tone.

"Will see about that" Emi said

A few spells here over their And Emi manage to get the advantage on this guy thanks to her small size allowing her duck and weave out of his grasp.

"ICE DRAGON SWORD" Emi shout as she forms a sword made of solid dragon ice.

She charges him intending the end this fight here and now but luck was not on her side as her opponent decided to take the attack.

She did, however, manage to stagger the man getting a look of shock from the man.

"ICE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK" Emi shouts as she slammed the man with devastating effect doing something similar the Gray seven slice dance.

The guild master dropped to a knee caught off guard from the Girl strength that when an idea came to mind, unfortunately, he didn't have time to act.

"ICE DRAGON'S ROAR" Emi shouts as a torrent of ice and snow shout of her mouth blaster the guild master leaving nothing unscathed.

Just when she though victory was her it was revealed a rock wall immensely damage from the attack but held on long enough to protect the guild master.

"My turn, ROCK STORM" the guild master shout as dozens of rock shaped arrow shot toward Emi at insane speed

"ICE DRAGON'S WALL" Emi shouts before following up her defense with another ice wall that fortunately held off the attack enraging the guild master.

"DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ARTS ICE DRAGONS SUPREME ICE BLIZZARD" Emi shout as she brings both fists together before unleashing a concentrated beam of dragon ice that effortless destroyed another rock wall sending the guild master flying towards the wall.

Just when she thought the battle was over the body pinned to the wall crumbled away revealing it to be a rock clone.

"ROCK BLADE" the guild master shouts as a stone great blade formed in his hand bring it down on Emi.

"DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ARTS ICE DRAGON'S FROZEN BLADE" Emi shouts as twin ice blade formed in her hand and met the attack, blow for blow.

Fortunately, her ice sword manages to outlast the stone sword went in for a finishing blow.

Moments before impact The guild master used some rune magic he kept hidden just for thing successfully nullifying the attack.

With a sinister grin grabbed Emi by the neck started to choke the life out of her, he began to laugh sadistically as Emi struggled to maintain consciousness.

The gravely concerned Erza and Jinx but caused Gray to go into a Rage before long he lost all self-control and charged at the man.

"That's it; ICE MAKE FLOOR" Gray shout in an effort make the man lose his footing.

"You think that pitiful little spell can stop me" the guild master.

"No, but this will, ICE BLADE SEVEN SLICE DANCE" Gray shouts before unleashed his deadly ice dance.

He succeeded in freeing Emi from the man's grip before slices off the detonator and kicking it toward Erza.

"Jinx get Emi out of here I'll handle this guy," Gray said

"Got it," Jinx said

"Now you've pissed me off," Gray said seething rage as he got into his maker stance.

Emi may have the stronger ice, But Gray has more experience molding ice to his purposes thanks to all those years fighting Natsu with his dragon flames.

"Time to die," the guild master said

"Will see about that" Gray said

The battle that ensued was like nothing Gray had done before as he was able to counter and land few powerful blows here and there.

Fortunately for gray Emi manage to weaken the man considerably, wasn't long before Gray came out on top but was nearly drained of all his magic.

"How's Emi doing" Gray manage to say as walked up to his guildmates

"She's fine, but it will take her some time to recover," Erza said

"I-Ice….I…. need Ice" Emi manage to say

"Gray she needs ice to eat can make some it will help out," Jinx said

"I think I have enough for that" Gray said before making a massive block of Ice.

With the help of Erza, the block was broken down into smaller pieces and fed to Emi one after another.

Thankful the ice did its job allowing her to get back on her feet albeit a little shaky, fortunately for her Jinx was there to help take the load off.

"Did we win" Emi manage to say getting a chuckle out of Erza and Gray

"Yeah, we won Emi" Gray said smile.

"Yahoo" Emi manage to say with a smirk on her face.

Noticing her stumbling Gray picked her and carried her on his back, so Jinx doesn't have to do all the work, Erza and Jinx traded looks before heading back to claim their reward.

Emi could help but have a small smile on her face as she rests her head Gray shoulder.

Gray couldn't help but blush slightly as her breast were smooshed firmly against his bare back, he would be lying if she said he didn't enjoy it, he was loving it, yep at the end of the day her still a guy.

Didn't take them long get back to the mayor and collect their reward which was nice 150,000 jewels.

They decided to stay the night to regain their strength as Emi was still having trouble standing.

At the inn

"Um thanks for saving me and carrying me back," Emi said as she struggled to stop fidgeting on the spot.

"No problem your a member of fairy tail after all and we always have each other back," Gray said as he a slight blush, Erza and Jinx couldn't help but have a small chuckle.

She did a good job hiding it earlier, but she couldn't help but have a small frown as it was made crystal clear that Juvia was head over heels in love with Gray.

Erza can only imagine how she will react to this new unaware Juvia had gotten the heartbreaking news.

"I would like to see I battle between Emi and Natsu sometime to see who comes out of top since their opposites," Jinx said

"Likewise," Erza said before retiring to bed.

(Scene Change)

Fairy Hills

Mira and Levy were currently trying their best to calm down Juvia who sadly is still refusing to believe Gray is lost to her.

"There has to be something we can do the help her deal with this faster" Levy said whispered.

"I'm afraid that might not be an option yet," Mira said whispered back.

"You better get back to the guild otherwise the dishes will pile up," Levy said

"And what about you," Mira said with a smirk.

"I-I have something to take care of," Levy said with a blush.

"Oh does it have something to do with that" Mira said still retaining her smirk pointing to the mark on Levy's arm.

Levy could only look away as her blush intensified before walking away as she knew it was pointless when Mira is around.

The guild hall

Levy was right for her to come here since the guild was busy and Kinana was barely keeping every at bay and could use some backup.

About an hour into her shift the guild got some unexpected guest in the form of the Lamia scale guild with Lyon at the front asking to see Gray and challenge him for Juvia's heart.

"Gray where are you" Lyon shouts

It was then Mira shipping brain hatch an idea to salvage what remained of Juvia love for Gray.

"Sorry Lyon Gray away on a job with a new member," Mira said

"Dang is Juvia here then," Lyon said fierce determination.

"Yes she is, but she's at fairy hills, I can take you their" Mira said

"That would be amazing, come on let's go," Lyon said as he grabbed Mira and bolted out the door only to realize he has no idea where it is.

"Follow me," Mira said

Leyon followed her league and was at the entrance of fairy hills it was then he learned it was for women only.

"You failed to mention it was girls only," Lyon said

"That why I'm going to get her so just stay here for a little bit," Mira said

It took some time, and a bit of coaxing but Mira manage to convince Juvia to come out of her room and agreed to go on a date with Lyon in hopes of fixing her broken heart.

"Don't stay out too late you two," Mira said to the shrinking forms of Lyon and Juvia.

"We Won't and thank you, Mira," Lyon said before disappearing behind the corner.

The next day

This date did just the trick Mira wanted but not to the extent she was hoping for, juvia agreed to go on another date since Lyon decided to stay in the area.

though her heart was is still yearning for Gray but not as much., Juvia slowing started to comes to terms with what gajeel said.

But she made it clear she won't be leaving Fairy tail anytime soon as the helped her after PhantomLord disbanded much to Lyon displeasure.

She did agree to go on a joint guild request as it never a bad idea to get away from people sometimes especially when you hurt.

Fairy Tail guild hall

"Master where is Natsu at I have seen him in the past few days," Mira said

"Natsu got an urgent Request from another Guild and won't be back for some time," Makarov said.

"What sort of job is it if you don't mind me asking," Mira said

"Sorry Mira but you are not getting anything out of me knowing your track record," Makarov said firmly.

"Hmm, maybe this will change your mind, it's a limited edition of sorcerer weekly swimsuit edition, and a mug of a rare beer said to be made by angles," Mira said evil smirk.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt," Makarov said with a blush.

Mira was beside herself at the news Natsu was with Kagura, she was equally excited and concerned for his well being for obvious reasons.

"Do me a favor and keep this to your self?" Makarov said

"You can count on me," Mira said in a schoolgirl's voice.

The next day

It was around 2 in the afternoon Erza, Gray and Emi plus Jinx returned home after their mission and like you expect Emi was practically glued to Grays side and didn't mind, unlike a certain water mage.

"So what did we miss while we were away," Erza said

"Come on I'll tell you in the back," Miras said getting a concerned look from Erza.

Several minutes later

"You're kidding me," Erza said with her hands covering her mouth.

"I wish I were, but she seems to be moving on based on the look in her eyes when they left," Mira said

"That good at least, where's Natsu," Erza said

"Still away on his mission master got word from Natsu he'll be gone at least a week," Mira said

"Hope he doesn't destroy something too important than," Erza said

"We can only hope," Mira said

"Well I'm going to get me some strawberry cheesecake then," Erza said before leaving.

"Natsu will break something, the question is, will it be of the earth or the flesh," Mira thought to herself with a devious smirk.

Two days later

Over the past today Emi had time to ponder these strange feeling towards Gray, and only after confiding to Gajeel she realized Gray was her mate.

She was thrilled at this but wasn't sure on how to approach the situation, she tried asking Jinx about it, and he wasn't much better when I came to ideas.

What made it worse was Gray tends to pretty dense from What her conversation with Mira has produced.

"Yo where's juvia I have seen her anywhere," Gray said

"Oh Juvia's away on the job with Lyon," Mira said casually.

"Are you kidding me, bet this is all a ploy to take away a member of our family?" Gray said

"Don't have to worry about that as from what I heard from juvia before she left she told him off about that" Mira said

"Well that's good at least," Gray said blankly.

With Emi

Not knowing how to proceed Emi naively went to Mira for advice as she's wandering around in the dark.

Unfortunately, Mira was working on filling the orders for the guild and washing dishes, so she was forced to wait until she was off her shift.

Several hours later

"Um Mira I need your help with something," Emi said

"Yes what is it," Mira said having a good idea what it is

"Well… how do I put this" Emi struggles to say getting a smirk out of Jinx who was sitting on her shoulder

"Does it happened to have anything to do with an ice mage?" Mira said with a smirk

Emi couldn't fight off the blush on her face simple looked down unable to face her before nodding yes.

Mira let out a squeal at this before grabbing onto Emi a dragging out of the guild hall with Jinx not far behind.

The remaining guild member still in the hall had a look of sorrow in their eyes as Emi id the newest victim of Mira's _other_ side.

Strauss household

"So where do we want to begin," Mira said with a smile

"Well from what Gajeel mentioned you know about dragon mates," Emi said

"Yes Gajeel mention that to us after you left on your job with Gray and Erza," Mira said

"So how do you think I should proceed, Mira," Emi said

"Hmm since this is Gray and your both ice mages, how about a training session, who knows after all one thing always leads to another" Mira said with devious smirk getting a blush out of the poor girl.

"That doesn't sound too bad," Emi said slightly flustered as Jinx was smirking.

"If I remember correctly, Gray is still at the guild, so now might be your only chance before he goes away on another job, "Mira said

And in a flash, Emi had bolted out the door leaving only her and Jinx in the Strauss household.

"Mind if I stay with you I'm not sure if it's a good idea to tag along with her," Jinx said with a smirk.

"No problem here," Mira said as she mirrored Jinx with the same smirk.

Several minutes later

Emi had just entered the guild hall, and to her joy, Gray was still there, this time sitting at the bar with Kinana fetching him a drink, She found her seat next to Gray getting his attention.

"Hey your here, want a drink it's on me," Gray said he gave her mug.

"Um I was here to ask you if you wanted to train with me since we're both Ice mages," Emi said shyly.

"Sure but let's have a drink first," Gray said

"I suppose it couldn't hurt," Emi said as she took a sip.

Before long they were putting away a lot more than expected and it only got worse when cana joined in.

Wasn't long before cana challenged the new girl toa drinking contest and only got more crazy from there.

The next day

The early morning sun broke through the windows shedding light on a newly formed couple of two ice mages.

One fairy built the other was small but could take a punch on par with a dragon on ice their names are Gray and Emi.

Gray was now waking up thanks to the morning sun, but he felt something heavy weighing him down.

He felt a strange feeling in another part of his body, there no easy way to describe it other then it felt good.

That not all he had minor pain in his neck and a cold sensation on her left pectoral before he felt sudden movement.

When he finally opened his eyes, he was met with a fellow human body laying on his.

He didn't know who it was at first as he got a better look at her he notices the small frame pale skin and finally the snow white hair.

I finally dawned on him, the woman before him was Emi, the movement was her adjusting to a more comfortable position.

At this Gray tried to remember what happened last night and drawing only blanks and cana challenge Emi to a drinking contest.

A new thought occurred to him, Porlyusica probably has a potion the help regain his memory from last night.

Something caught Gray's attention, and he looked to his left pectoral and on it was Emi dragon slayer roar symbol Branded on to him.

It was around this time Emi started to wake and was met with the sight of Gray and leaned in and kissed him before smiling not paying attention to her position.

"Morning babe," Emi said before having a hiccup that reeked of alcohol.

"AH Emi mind explaining what happened last night," Gray said still shocked.

"You guess as good as mind except that I marked you as my mate," Emi said with another hiccup pointing to his left pectoral before resting her head on his right pectoral.

Gray mind well broke at this and could do nothing but stay still the whole time as he minds tried to process what she just said.

After half an hour Gray manage to get some sense back it was then he noticed the only thing covering them was a blanket that covering where they're connected to each other.

One hour later

By this time Emi more or less wide awake and proceeded to separate from Gray but not without letting out a moan.

"I'm gonna take a shower," Emi said was she walked toward the bathroom not caring in the slightest she but naked.

Gray couldn't for the life of him as he tracked her all the way to the bathroom till the door closed behind her.

It was then he got ahold of himself and got out of bed still trying to process what happened last night.

After 10 minutes Emi walked out with a towel on looking for clothes from the previous night.

"If I were you I'd take a shower before we get back to the guild," Emi said as she let out another hiccup.

Gray did just that, and after his shower, they headed back to the guild with Emi holding onto his arm with a smile on her face and was mirrored by Gray.

Reason for his smile was Before they left he ask Emi to explain what this mark on his pictorial was, needless to say, he took it well.

When they entered the guild hall, they received there fair share of looks solely of Emi still latched on to Gray's arm.

"Looks like they finally got together," Jinx whispered to Mira.

"Definitely," Mira whispered back.

"Hey Mira mind explaining what happened last night after Cana challenge Emi toa drinking contest," Gray said sat at the bar with right next to him.

"Well besides Cana winning like usual," Mira said

"Yeah," Gray said

Well not much other than you getting blackout drunk like her not much but porlyusica might have something that can help," Mira said

"Figured she would," Gray said

"What going on," Emi said

"We're going to visit a friend of the master to help regain out memory last night," Gray said as he got up.

"Are you sure she can do that," Emi said

"If anyone can it's her," Gray said

After a 10 minutes walk that was on the outskirts of magnolia near a giant tree that was turned into a house.

"Porlyusica," Gray practically yelled.

"What is it Gray," Porlyusica said with a scowl on her face.

"Me Emi sorta blackout last night after from drinking do you have anything that gets our memory back," Gray said

"Does it have something to do with your mating mark," Porlyusica said pointing to the mark on his left pectoral as he lost his shirt somewhere on the way to her house.

"Y-yes and how did you know," Gray said trying to fight off a blush.

"I'm old, not stupid and I might have something that can help for the both of you come back in a few hours," Porlyusica said

"We take this time helping me move in," Emi said with a puppy dog face.

"Please tell me you didn't learn that from Mira," Gray said color drained away from his face.

"No I learned this while you were all frozen from fairy sphere," Emi said still holding the puppy dog look.

"I suppose we can since I'm bound to you," Gray said

"Yeah," Emi said in a schoolgirl's voice.

"Please don't do that it gets irritating after a while," Gray said blankly.

"No promises," Emi said going back to her usual demeanor.

After two hours Emi and Jinx were squared away in now living in Gray house which is good considering how high the rent it at fairy hills, When they came back to porlyusica she had two potions ready for them.

"I recommend you two take those at your home as you be overloaded for a few hours as all those memories come back to you," Porlyusica said still having a scowl on her face.

* * *

 **ok that it for this chapter**

 **in case your wondering all those ice dragon slayer spells I got from the aa fairy tail wiki just google ice dragon slayer magic**

 **there will defiantly be a chapter 3 and possibly a chapter 4 but those won't come out till after this December as I need to write the new chapter for Second Chance and the lost dragon as its been close to 6 months for both of them since I last updated them**

 **there will be no October updates as I'm taking that time off from writing**

 **as always make sure to fav follow and leave a chapter review**


	3. memories

**Merry Christmas everyone Christmas present from experimenter19**

* * *

Gray and Emi made it back to there place with the two potions in hand.

"Well better get this over with," Gray said

the two took their potions before falling back on the bed as their minds became overwhelmed from their absent memories coming back.

 _Flashback start_

"Emi you up for a drinking contest," said a buzzed Cana

"That's a bad Idea Emi," Gray said

"What's the worst that could happen" Emi manage to say in her buzzed state

"You have no idea" Gray commented.

"Let see how you stack against me, little girl," Cana said

"Bring it," Emi said with a massive tick on her forehead.

The two began taking shots back and forth as time moved the get more and more, well outgoing is putting nicely, Obnoxiously loud and arrogant at its worst.

Who knows how many shots later, Emi was feeling it and Cana was just now starting waver.

Before long Emi couldn't hold on much longer and collapsed to the ground giving Cana the victory….again.

"Color me impressed I didn't think she would last this long" Cana said

"You can say that again," Gray said as he with the help of Mira picked her up and took her to a nearby booth to give her time to process the alcohol.

"Gray keep an I on her and when she wakes up give her some food and water she is gonna need it," Mira said setting down enough food on the table Natsu considers a snack for the poor girl.

"Fine" Gray said as sat down next to her.

Two hours later

It was just past 11 on its way to midnight when Emi finally came to, she, of course, went straight to the food in front of her not bothering to ask,

"Wondered when you'd wake and you're just like Natsu when it comes to food," Gray said

"What that supposed to mean"Emi slurred as was eating her food at speeds that rivaled Natsu as the air temperature started to drop.

"I'm starting to think it's a common thing amongst dragon slayers to eat vast amounts of food or in your case put it away like it's nothing," Gray said feeling the temperature drop like a rock.

"You're lucky your cute or I'd freeze you oh the spot," Emi said without out a care in the world as the alcohol was running her course as she rests her head on the table.

Have to love alcohol as Gray failed to resister that comment as he rested his head on the table since he's continued to drink while Emi was out cold for two hours ago.

Like Emi he rested his head on the table two letting his body process the alcohol in his system.

The two ice wizards were abruptly woken by the eldest Strauss sibling quarter after midnight.

"Closing time you to, Gray make sure she gets home," Mira said

"She lives in fairy hills I can't go past the front door," Gray said

"Erza should be there to help her to her room," Mira said

"Fine come on Emi I need to get you home," Gray said

"Mhm" Emi mumbled

"If you don't get up I'll drag you home," a drunk Gray said, amazing how to lose one's filter is when under the influence,

"But whyyyyy I didn't do anything to you" Emi balling her eyes out,

Yep alcohol was running through their veins causing one to be calluses jerk and the other an overdramatic schoolgirl if you will.

It was a very very interesting stroll through the night.

"Gray be real with me do you like anyone," Emi said with a Hiccup as holding on to Gray's arm trying to keep her balance.

"Hard to say but non recently piqued my interest," Gray said blankly causing Emi to frown at this

Emi was about to speak when gray beat her to it.

"However I've had a strange feeling recently, but I'm having a hard time nailing it down," Gray snarled as he's not good at expressing himself sometimes and it pissed him off knowing why.

"Hey maybe if we work together we can find out what it is" Emi slurred.

"I don't need help," Gray said fiercely.

"BUT I WANT TO HELP PLEASE" Emi yelled in a dramatic voice, thank god they were now on the edge of the city birding the forest unknown they were going away from fairy hills.

"Alright," Gray said blankly.

"YEAH now spill it," Emi said as she got closer to him to hear the detail even though her hearing better than the average person by a long shot.

"Fine the only thing I can say is I feel more alone then I was beforehand recently," Gray said

"Why would you be more lonely with a guild like fairy tail," Emi slurred

"I Wasn't finished before you interrupted me," Gray said in a scolding tone

"Sorry," Emi said with a pout

"As I was saying I've felt more alone, but that's when I'm away from this person," Gray said

"And when you're with them," Emi said before a look of guilt took over her face after cutting him off again.

"Relax I expected that, but when I'm with this person I feel more alive than ever before, "Gray said with a smile as he braced Emi against the wall of a building.

"Who is it," Emi said only to lock lips with Gray before separating.

Gray didn't get long to breathe as Emi Locke's her arm around his neck as she brought him into a deeper kiss.

"That reminds me," Emi said as her eyes Lit up as her canine teeth made themselves known before biting down oh Gray neck.

"Ow why'd you," Gray said before trailing off.

"How much farther to your house," Emi said seductively

"A right here," Gray said

Alcohol is still very present in their system evident by the wobbling into Grays ouse and to his bedroom.

Feeling left out, Emi was quick to catch up t Gray when it comes to lack of clothes leaving her in nothing but her lingerie.

"You man enough to fight a dragon," Emi said with a sexy smirk standing before her man.

"Only one way to find out" Gray Said as he lays down on his bed.

Not one to wait around Emi jump into Gray in to straddle him as he brings her into a passionate kiss

Both their arms started exploring their body in an attempt to increase their pleasure.

Before long they were so engrossed with each other body they didn't realize the passage of time,

Exhaustion reclaimed them at around two in the morning ending in the position they found themselves in.

 _Flashback end_

"One hell of a night," Emi said with a grin grabbing onto Gray's arm.

"You can say that again," Gray said with a grin of his own.

"Well' since we're both ice mages I was thinking we do some training together," Emi said as she rocked back and forth."

"Hmm I'm sure we can do that" Gray said

At this Emi latched onto Gray's arm as the two went off to a training area far from town after all their fairy tail wizards.

Secluded area

"ICE MAKE SHIELD" Gray shouts fending off the ice dragon roar that some barely manage to hold its own

"Is that the best you can do Gray?" Emi said with a smug grin

"Well, when my opponent is an Ice dragon slayer all I can do defend since your immune to my spells," Gray said as he got into a make stance once more.

"You're not much of a challenge, but it's nice to see how I compare to a fellow ice mage," Emi said with a smug grin.

The air temperature started to drop as Emi began to charge up her next attack.

This spar is mainly to improve Gray's ability as a maker mage since he doesn't have a hope against someone who can power up from his ice spells.

"ICE DRAGON FROZEN SWORDS" Emi shouts charged as Gray slashing at him with her twin ice blades.

Gray cast his ice blades to spell and nail her blow for blow nether getting a solid hit all the other before Gray's edges disappeared and likewise hers as well.

The two ice wizard went at it for hours before Gray called it from running out of magic energy since Emi was able to keep going after all she can eat his ice to refuel her magic again.

Is was nearing sundown when they were done training, and Gray felt himself getting stronger than before after his magic finished regenerating.

Gray sat down against a tree to help catches his breath only for Emi to sit on his lap resting against his chest.

"Hey we should go on a job after this just us," Emi said

"What about jinx" gray said

"Oh him to," Emi said

"Tomorrow I'm still beat after today," Gray said.

"Ok," Emi said

The next day

"Mira I and Emi are taking this job should be back in two days," Gray said

"OH just the two of you," Mira said with a smirk getting a blush out of Gray which is unheard of

"Jinx is coming with us," Gray said looking away.

"Ok the job is registered now don't take to long you two," Mira said with a smirk

Gray walked back to Emi and Jinx with a job.

The job in question was guard duty for some aristocrat party in celebration of a business deal.

"Shouldn't be too hard for us?" Gray said

"What are we waiting for," Emi said

Like before Emi motion sickness got in the way buy unlike before Gray was happy to ease her suffering.

When they got to the client's house, they were forced to wear the appropriate attire a massive problem for Gray forcing him to stay on the roof keeping a bird's eye view.

Not having the same problem as Gray Emi and Jinx stayed inside to make sure no one did any funny business.

Nothing major happened beside your standard bid for power almost every high ranking family goes through.

They didn't make it very far thanks to Emi freezing the culprit in place before someone met their end at the hands of a blade.

The job was only for one night; they collected their reward the next day headed toward fairy tail.

The next day

Gray and Emi plus Jinx were relaxing in a booth to themselves with Jinx setting on Emi shoulder when Mira came in the guild like always but this time with a massive grin on her face.

"Master you have to see this it's important," Mira said as she gave Makarov the latest issue of sorcerer weekly.

With Gajeel

Gajeel was waiting on the edge of magnolia waiting for Natsu as he smelled him nearing magnolia and he had an issue of sorcerer weekly with a massive smirk on his face.

"And we are back," Natsu said cheerfully as came out of the forest edge.

"Aye sir" Happy said from Natsu shoulder.

"Gehehe you might want to start running Salamander," Gajeel said

"And why is that Gajeel" Natsu said

"Look for yourself," Gajeel said as he handed Natsu the magazine.

Natsu skimmed through the magazine before his eyes went wide at a particular picture he had no idea was taken and started to sweat profusely.

"It's only a matter of time before Erza catches wind of this," Gajeel said with a massive smirk

"U I, happy you gotta help me out," Natsu said

"Sorry, Natsu I want to live" Happy said before flying off.

Next thing they now a massive boom echoed throughout magnolia and thanks to the dragon slayer hearing they new the source it was the guild.

"Clock's ticking I'd start running if I were you," Gajeel said as he slowly made his way to the guild leaving a terrified Natsu all by himself.

At the guild several minutes ago

Makarov didn't know what to make of the image before him; he looks to Mira only to see her with heart-shaped eyes and a massive grin.

"This is so exciting," Mira said

Makarov looks to the image once more to see a side photo of Natsu kissing kagura the ace of mermaid heel.

That's not all one of his arms was wrapped firmly around her waist pulling her flush against him the other arm was across her back pushing her bust to him.

That not the best part Kagura arms was wrapped around Natsu neck as the two kissed passionately and from the looks of it Kagura didn't mind the position of Natsu arms.

"They grow up so fast," Makarov said with a smirk

Next thing they know the guild doors are flung of there hinges as Titania Erza queen of the fairies stormed in with her hand clashed around sorcerer weekly latest issue.

"WHERE'S NATSU DAMIT" Erza demanded with fire in her eyes

* * *

 **that's it for this chapter I don't know when I'll get to the Natsu kagura spin-off**

 **sorry this chapter isn't as long as the previous ones**

 **as always make sure the fav follow and leave a chapter review**


End file.
